Pippin's Story
by Bulegristwen
Summary: COMPLETE Pippin is met by a large dose of bad luck. PG for mild violence.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff that I'm writing about. Unfortunately.  
  
Pippin slew another Orc. He was getting really tired, but knew he couldn't stop. Especially when he saw Strider watching him. He grinned, and gave Strider a thumb's-up. Turning back to the Orcs, he attacked with renewed vigor. They were in Minas Tirith, after journeying from Rivendell. He had to admit, he was getting a little tired of all the fighting. Boring, boring, boring, in his opinion. Some fun would be nice, fireworks, a party maybe, he thought. He glanced over at Strider again, grinning.  
  
Aragorn noticed Pippin occasionally glancing at him. He knew his soldiers needed a break, but one lull in the fighting, and the Orcs would take over. He couldn't very well call off the war just for a party. He looked at Pippin again, who grinned at him. The Hobbit didn't see the Orc right behind him. "Look out!" he yelled.  
  
He knew Strider had said something, but he couldn't hear him. "What?" he yelled back. Before Strider could answer, he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He glanced down, and saw that an Orc had slashed at his arm, cutting it deeply. He glanced at the Orc, and raised his sword, but the Orc stabbed him in his stomach. He cried out, and fell. He saw the Orc bend over him, and felt a little jab by his eye. Then he couldn't see anything. He screamed, frightened, but the Orc hit him on the head, knocking him out.  
  
Aragorn fought his way over to Pippin, and knelt down beside him. He felt for a pulse, and examined the wound on the Hobbit's stomach. It didn't appear to be too bad, but Pippin was bleeding quite a bit, so Aragorn carried Pippin to the city, to the infirmary.  
  
I know this chapter has been short, but it's just the prologue, so, yeah. 


	2. Minas Tirith

Disclaimer: Pippin, Strider, Merry, Galadriel, Faramir, Lothlorien, and all other characters and places do not belong to me. Only Dolenandúnêion is mine. Good luck pronouncing his name! Even I can't.  
  
Pippin woke up in the infirmary in Minas Tirith a couple hours later. "Um, is anyone there?" he called softly. He heard Merry's voice, "Hey, Pippin, you sure gave us all a scare."  
  
Pippin smiled. "I'm hungry," he said.  
  
"Sorry, Pippin," Merry replied. "Strider said you shouldn't eat anything till your stomach's better."  
  
"Where's Strider?"  
  
"Right beside me," Merry said, confused.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Strider?"  
  
"Yes?" Aragorn answered.  
  
"Um," Pippin said nervously. "I can't see anything."  
  
"What do you mean?" Merry asked. "Sure you can see."  
  
"No, Merry. I can't. Strider, I'm scared," Pippin said.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Galadriel will know what to do," Strider said. "I will take you there myself. I'm sure Faramir can handle the army for a few days."  
  
Aragorn left, and went to find Faramir. Pippin laid his head down on the pillow, trying to go back to sleep. Merry tried to keep him awake. "Pippin, you're leaving soon, you can't go to sleep."  
  
"Merry, I'm tired. Wake me up when it's time to go," Pippin grumbled.  
  
Aragorn found Faramir and told him what was going on. Faramir agreed to fill in as commander while Aragorn and the Hobbits were gone.  
  
Aragorn found Legolas and asked him to go with them to Lothlorien. Legolas agreed, of course, and they immediately went back to the infirmary and informed Merry and Pippin that they were leaving immediately. "Get your things together, Merry. Two horses are being brought around. You and Legolas will ride one, and Pippin and I will ride the other. We leave as soon as you're ready."  
  
He picked Pippin up, and carried him outside, while Legolas helped Merry get some clothes packed. They went outside, and Legolas lifted Merry up to the saddle of the huge horse. Well, it looked huge to Merry. The horse stood about fourteen hands, and Legolas mounted easily. "Let me guess, you chose the shortest horse for me. Can't we get a taller one, so my feet aren't touching the ground?"  
  
"Oh, Legolas, relax, you're fine. The horse is just right. If it was any bigger, I'd insist on running along behind," Merry said.  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Well, did you get everything, Merry?" he asked.  
  
"No, didn't have enough time. But that's okay. Now can we go really fast please? I've never ridden really fast, cause Shadowfax had to stay with the other horses."  
  
"Well, we won't be able to go as fast as Shadowfax could," Aragorn said, smiling. "But we can try." And he spurred his horse forward. The two horses ran day and night for about a week, resting occasionally. Finally, after about seven days of riding, they reached the woods of Lothlorien. They dismounted, and Aragorn carried Pippin in. The horses were allowed to roam free through the woods, as the Elves didn't have a place to keep them. Aragorn, Legolas, and the two Hobbits entered the wood. As they moved toward the dwelling place of the Elves, a voice spoke from above them.  
  
"Come, the Lady has been expecting you," an Elf said. "My name is Dolenandúnêion, and I am here to escort you to the Lady." 


	3. Lothlorien

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places in this story.  
  
To clear up confusion, I mistakenly called the Minas Tirith Houses of Healing the infirmary. I apologize for any other mistakes. I don't currently have a copy of The Return of the King with me, which is when this story takes place.  
  
Also, I apologize for not updating for the last few days. I was grounded (oh I feel so awful, BAD llama!). (By the way, that comes from The Emperor's New Groove.)  
  
"Hi, uh, Dolenand-, uh, Dolenand-, uh, what was your name again?" Pippin said.  
  
The Elf smiled. "Dolenandúnêion," he replied. "Call me Dolen."  
  
"Okay," Pippin said.  
  
Dolen led them to Galadriel and Celeborn. The two Elves greeted the travelers. "Legolas, good to see you," Celeborn said. "And you, King Elessar," Galadriel added. "How are the little people?"  
  
"Good," Merry said. "Can you help Pippin?"  
  
"That depends. What does he need?" Galadriel said.  
  
"He's blind," Legolas said. "Elessar hoped that you could heal him."  
  
"I cannot," she replied. "That is beyond my power."  
  
"My lady, I thought you could heal everything," Aragorn said.  
  
"Then you thought wrong, my king," she replied.  
  
"You liar!" Merry yelled suddenly. "Strider, you said she could heal him!"  
  
"I thought she could!" Aragorn replied, surprised.  
  
"Now, go, rest," Galadriel interrupted. "Aragorn, please escort the hobbits out of here. Dolenandúnêion will escort you to your rooms. Legolas, you may stay here with the other Elves."  
  
"I don't want to be anywhere near him!" Merry said. "Please, my lady, don't make me go with him! I would be happy if I never saw him again!"  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck," Galadriel said. "That is enough out of you. Aragorn will take you to Dolenandúnêion and then you will be taken to your rooms. If you have a problem with Aragorn, you will settle it later, away from Lothlorien. There will be no blood shed here."  
  
Merry bowed. "I apologize, my lady," he said.  
  
She smiled. "Now, go," she said. 


	4. Dolenandúnêion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places in this story except for Dolenandúnêion.  
  
In this story, a 'common' Elf is simply one who is not prince, princess, king, or queen and/or is under 3000 years old. For example, Legolas is under 3000 years old but because he is a prince, he doesn't qualify as a common Elf. Understand? Good. If you don't like that, don't read this story.  
  
Dolen carried Pippin to a room on the ground. "I was told Hobbits are not fond of trees, and that I should put you two as close to the ground as possible," he told them as they went. He, Pippin, and Merry were on their way down out of the trees.  
  
"You were told correctly," Merry said.  
  
"Of course I was," he said, surprised. "Lady Galadriel is always correct."  
  
"I was not told that it was her that told you," Merry said, "and assumed it was a common Elf who didn't know much."  
  
"Like Legolas," Pippin said, grinning.  
  
"Legolas, a common Elf? I'll have to tell him you called him that," Dolen said, smiling.  
  
"Ah, here we are," he said at last. "This is where you are staying, and I am to stay with you."  
  
He laid Pippin on the bed, and turned to a large wooden bowl sitting on the table. "Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Pippin's hungry, but Strider wouldn't let him eat," Merry said.  
  
"Good for Strider. A fast does you good," Dolen said. "But now, you must break your fast. You must eat."  
  
"But, Strider said I couldn't until my wounds were healed."  
  
"Your wounds are healed. Eat," the Elf said.  
  
He gave them each a bowl of soup, and a lembas.  
  
"What kind of soup is this?" Merry asked.  
  
"The good kind," Dolen said, smiling. "Eat, don't talk. I am going to look around. I have not been to the ground much."  
  
He returned soon. "Are you done?" he asked. "Galadriel gave me a message for you. She said, 'Do not be mad at Strider, for he was as surprised as you were'."  
  
Merry nodded. "I'm sorry, I just had to blame someone, and Strider seemed the most likely subject."  
  
"Blame Sauron. Now, you must go and apologize to Strider."  
  
Merry nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Dolen."  
  
"Are you coming, Pippin?" Merry asked, getting up.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, you are," Dolen said. "Come, Pippin. You must learn to develop your other senses. You cannot let others take care of you always."  
  
"I can do what I like," Pippin said defiantly.  
  
Dolen picked him up and led Merry back up to where Legolas and Aragorn were staying. 


	5. Pippin prepares to return to MinasTirith

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, the characters, or places in this story, except for Dolenandúnêion.  
  
A/N: The following conversation is in Elvish.  
  
"Legolas, Merry and Pippin are here," he called.  
  
"Dolenandúnêion, I thought I said wait until my signal," Legolas replied.  
  
"Since when do I obey a common Elf?"  
  
"Um, Dolenandúnêion, I am Prince of Mirkwood, and no common Elf. You threaten yourself to say such things about me."  
  
"I did not say that about you. I was quoting your little friend here," Dolenandúnêion said, meaning Pippin.  
  
"Pippin is in big trouble, then."  
  
Dolen laughed. "Elessar, the Hobbits have something to say to you," he said.  
  
"What?" Aragorn said in the common tongue.  
  
"Uh, sorry," Merry muttered, obviously nervous.  
  
A/N: Back to Elvish!  
  
The Elves laughed. "He is as bad as you are about apologies, Prince," Dolen said in Elvish.  
  
"That is not for you to decide," Legolas replied.  
  
"I never decided anything. I only stated the truth."  
  
"That was uncalled-for, Dolenandúnêion," Legolas said.  
  
"You guys! Can't you speak something we know?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's really gettin' annoyin'!" Merry agreed.  
  
"Do you even have a language of your own?" Dolenandúnêion asked. "I thought the Little People all spoke the common tongue."  
  
"Well, we do," Merry replied.  
  
"And we're not little people. We're Hobbits," Pippin said.  
  
"All right," Dolen replied. "Little Hobbits. Is that better?"  
  
"I guess, though we don't much like being called little, Elf!" Pippin replied.  
  
A/N: Elvish again.  
  
"He sure is mean sometimes," Dolenandúnêion said.  
  
"You're just now realizing that?" Aragorn smiled. "On our way through the Misty Mountains, Boromir was teaching the Hobbits to fight, and accidentally nicked Pippin a little bit. Well, Pippin and Merry both decided that was not allowed, and attacked Boromir, knocked him down and everything. Kicking, hitting, gouging, the whole nine yards."  
  
"That would have been funny," Dolenandúnêion agreed. "I bet Boromir really liked having little Hobbits beat him. By the way, did their fighting skills improve any?"  
  
"No, they're still horrible fighters," Aragorn replied.  
  
"You guys! The story is about Pippin, not us!" Legolas said suddenly.  
  
"Well, we're talking about Pippin. Does that count?" Dolenandúnêion asked.  
  
"No! Back to the story," Bulegristwen said.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" Dolenandúnêion said.  
  
"I'm your creator, and you better obey me! Now, back to Pippin. Thank you, Legolas." Bulegristwen vanished. 


	6. Minas Tirith

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places. Poor me :(  
  
Pippin, Legolas, Aragorn, and Merry headed back to Minas Tirith. They rode slowly this time, taking about two weeks to get back. They had been gone two weeks already. As they approached Minas Tirith, Aragorn instructed Merry and Pippin to make sure Frodo didn't find out about Pippin right away, if he was back.  
  
"Why not?" Merry asked.  
  
"Well, imagine you got separated from all your friends but Pippin, and the two of you had to go to Mordor, and destroy the Ring, and you did it, but you were tired, worn out, etc, and when you got back to your friends, you found out that one of them was blind. Now do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," Merry said, grinning. "I understand perfectly."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "You know, Legolas, these Hobbits are good for us. I think all soldiers should have a Hobbit in their care, to help them relax and look at the bright side of life once in a while," he said in Elvish.  
  
They entered the city, and saw Gandalf near the front gate. There were no Orcs in sight.  
  
"Hey, what happened here? Where are all the Orcs?" Legolas asked Gandalf.  
  
"Frodo completed his task, and the strength of the Orcs failed when their leader failed," Gandalf replied. "How is Pippin?"  
  
"He is better," Merry said, "but Strider said we shouldn't let Frodo know that he's blind right away."  
  
"Strider is right," Gandalf replied, "for once."  
  
"Hey!" Aragorn exclaimed.  
  
"Come, Merry, Frodo would like to see you. Strider, take Pippin somewhere. I don't care where, but keep him away from the Houses of Healing, as that's where Frodo is."  
  
"What happened? Is he all right?" Pippin asked anxiously.  
  
"Oh, he's all right. He just lost a finger."  
  
"Oh, okay," Pippin said. "So he got rid of, umm, that little thing, whatshisname's bane?"  
  
"Isildur's bane, Pippin. Haven't you learned anything during the Quest?" Aragorn asked. "Apparently not," Pippin said, grinning.  
  
Pippin was taken to a room in the palace, while Merry went to see Frodo.  
  
"Hi, Frodo!" Merry said. 


	7. Frodo

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places.  
  
Help! I'm running out of ideas. What happens next? No, don't offer any suggestions, because I probably won't use them. I'll think of something.  
  
"Merry! You're all right! Where have you been?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Oh, I went to Lothlorien. Needed a break from the fighting, you know."  
  
Frodo looked surprised. That didn't sound like Merry. He shrugged mentally, and spoke again. "Where's Pippin?"  
  
"Oh, uh, he's kinda busy. He'll be by to see you later."  
  
"I'd like to see him. Now," Frodo said. "Please."  
  
"Well, uh, Frodo, there's a little problem."  
  
Suddenly Sam burst in. "Hi guys! Merry! Hi, how are you!?"  
  
"Good, you?"  
  
"Good. It's good to see you. Where's Pippin?"  
  
"I was just telling Frodo. I wasn't supposed to tell you yet, but Frodo insisted. Um, how do I say this? Pippin's been, well, in a little accident."  
  
"Is he all right?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Well, sorta. He's not hurt, but he's blind," Merry said.  
  
I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys a cliffhanger. Isn't that nice of me? Yeah, I thought so too. 


	8. Reunion

"Pippin!" Merry shook the sleeping hobbit the next morning. "Wake up! Frodo and Sam and some others are eating breakfast and they want you down there with them. Come on, hurry up."  
  
"Merry," Pippin groaned and opened his eyes. "Don't disturb my sleep ever again. I will so kill you!"  
  
"Free food!" Merry replied.  
  
"I'm up!" the younger hobbit jumped out of bed. Merry handed him his clothes, and they were soon heading down to the palace's dining room. They entered the room, and Merry led Pippin to an empty chair.  
  
IWho's all here? /I Pippin wondered.I Merry said Sam and Frodo for sure. He didn't mention any other names. Strider's probably here, and Legolas and Gimli. /I  
  
"Is Gandalf here?" Pippin asked. "Who else besides Sam and Frodo?"  
  
"Strider and Arwen are at the head of the table. You are right next to Strider, and across from you is Legolas. Beside you is Faramir, then Gandalf, and then Sam. Beside Legolas is Gimli, then Elrond, then Frodo," Merry said.  
  
Pippin nodded. "Hi guys!" he said. "Frodo, I heard you got hurt. You all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a scratch."  
  
"That's good," Pippin said. "Gandalf, I just got a great idea. Let's have a party tonight!"  
  
"Yeah, with your fireworks! Show these Big People what real fireworks are," Merry added.  
  
"That's a good idea," Aragorn said. "Even if mean old Gandalf won't do fireworks, we'll still have the party."  
  
"Woohoo!" Pippin cheered.  
  
"Pippin, you can be in charge of the food. Dolen's in the front hall, he can take you to the kitchen."  
  
"Dolen? What's he doing here?" Pippin said.  
  
"The Elves from Lothlorien are traveling to the Grey Havens. They came here first, to attend the wedding."  
  
"What wedding?" Elrond said. "You're not talking about you and Arwen are you?"  
  
"Oh, whatever," Pippin said. He finished eating and grabbing his cane, he left. 


	9. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places other than Dolenandúnêion.  
  
A/N: Well, I thought of something, but you won't like it. But I don't care. Read and review anyway.  
  
He went to the front hall. "Dolen?"  
  
"Oh, hello," Dolenandúnêion said. "How are you, Master, uh, what was your name again? Peregrin?"  
  
"Yes, but please call me Pippin. All my friends do."  
  
"All right." Dolenandúnêion led the Hobbit to the kitchen. "I heard you were in charge of the food and I was to escort you to your domain."  
  
"How did you know that? That wasn't decided until just a little while ago."  
  
"I'm smart," Dolenandúnêion replied with a smile. "Actually, it was decided before that. You just happened to be thinking the same thing that Aragorn was earlier this morning."  
  
*That night*  
  
Pippin sat with the Elves, eating everything that was put in front of him. Merry and the Men were over by Gandalf, watching the fireworks. Galadriel sat by Pippin. "You know, Peregrin, these fireworks are nothing compared to the ones in Valinor," she said.  
  
"Really? When did you see the fireworks of Valinor? What is Valinor?" Pippin replied.  
  
"The land over the sea," she explained. "I lived there once, long ago. Then my brothers attacked a group of Elves. We were exiled from Valinor. Most of my kin have returned already to Valinor. I am on my way home now."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. So you were exiled for something your brothers did?"  
  
"Oh, no. I was just as guilty as they were. The Valar never wrongly punish anyone."  
  
"Oh. Have some ale?" Pippin replied.  
  
"N-" she began, then stopped. "I would be delighted. I have never had any before. I will try some now."  
  
"Really? Wow, you've never had any ale ever? That's weird."  
  
They talked long into the night. Before Pippin realized what was happening, he was being shook awake. His face felt cold and wet. "Pippin, you fool! You fell asleep and now you've got ice cream all over your face!" Merry said.  
  
"Sorry," Pippin muttered. 


	10. The Battle

Disclaimer: I'm sure by this time, you've got my disclaimer memorized. But, I don't own these characters or places except Dolenandúnêion.  
  
Oh, Sakura123, Pippin would love fireworks, yeah, if he could see them ;)  
  
They packed their things the next morning. Most of the Elves were traveling to the Grey Havens. Some were going to Rivendell. Strider and the Hobbits were traveling to Bree, where Strider would leave them and they would continue on to the Shire.  
  
Pippin rode one pony, and Merry rode the other one. Sam, Frodo, and Strider carried their belongings. Pippin teased Strider, especially when he stumbled and nearly fell.  
  
"I could do better than that!" he said.  
  
"Well, then do it. Get down here. If you fall, I'll be laughing so hard, you'd think I caught Galadriel kissing Sauron!"  
  
They all laughed, as Pippin got down and walked. He hadn't walked two feet, when he tripped and fell.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn stopped laughing, and motioned to the Hobbits to be quiet. They all hushed, looking around, frightened. Suddenly an arrow flew through the air, and struck Pippin's shoulder.  
  
Aragorn drew Andúril. "Merry, get Pippin down, stay with him! Frodo, Sam! Come on!" They ran at the Orcs that appeared.  
  
There weren't very many, and didn't fight very well. They thought they had defeated them, when Merry appeared behind them.  
  
"Sorry, Aragorn, he made me leave," Merry said.  
  
Aragorn turned, and saw Pippin trying to fight.  
  
"You fool of a Took!" he yelled, running over there. He was too late.  
  
Another arrow struck Pippin, and an Orc drove his sword through the fallen Hobbit.  
  
A/N: Short chapter, I know. I don't care. Just trying to annoy my reviewers :) just kidding! 


	11. Rivendell and the Grey Havens

,Merry yelled and attacked the Orcs by Pippin. Aragorn ran to Pippin, and gently rolled him over on his back.  
  
"Merry," Pippin whispered. Merry dropped down beside him. "You'll be okay, Pippin, hold on!"  
  
"Strider, can't we take him to Rivendell? They can heal him there!"  
  
"Merry, we have to wait a little first. Trust me!"  
  
"What's that light?" Pippin asked suddenly.  
  
"That's the Halls of Mandos," Aragorn replied. "Pippin, hold on," Merry said. "Aragorn said we'd be able to heal you."  
  
Pippin didn't answer. Aragorn picked him up, and set him on Bill the pony. "Merry, get up behind him. You guys ride hard to Rivendell. They'll know what to do!"  
  
Merry just sat there. Aragorn grabbed him and put him on the pony. "Noro lim, Bill!" The pony ran hard to Rivendell.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir greeted him. "What's wrong, Merry?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Can you help Pippin?" Merry replied.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Elrohir said looking at the Hobbit.  
  
"He's dead. Aragorn hoped you could save him." Elrohir glanced at Elladan, who took Pippin to Asfaloth and rode off.  
  
"He will take him to the Grey Havens in hope of catching Galadriel before she leaves for Valinor," Elrohir explained to Merry.  
  
Merry nodded.  
  
"Come, get some rest. You've probably ridden a long way."  
  
"Not too far, actually. Frodo and Sam should be coming soon, with Aragorn."  
  
Elladan and Pippin soon reached the Grey Havens. "Cirdan! Don't let them leave!" he yelled.  
  
Cirdan turned and yelled to the Elves on the boat. "Tangado haid!"  
  
The Elves turned. Cirdan looked at Elladan. "What's wrong? Who does Galadriel need to heal this time?"  
  
"This Halfling, Peregrin. He's dead. His friends wanted me to heal him."  
  
Cirdan laughed. "Aragorn should know better."  
  
"No, it wasn't Aragorn this time. It was a Halfling, this one's cousin. Name of Meriadoc. He went with Aragorn to Minas Tirith."  
  
"Oh, him. I think Galadriel said Legolas said they were cousins or something like that."  
  
Galadriel arrived on shore then. "Elladan, what did you do to the Hobbit?"  
  
"Nothing, Grandma."  
  
"Grr, don't call me that. You make me feel old." She took Pippin, and left.  
  
Merry was sleeping when the other three arrived in Rivendell. "Where's Pippin?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"He's in the Grey Havens with Elladan," Elrohir replied.  
  
The two Hobbits immediately fell asleep. Aragorn stayed up a while, practicing his Elvish.  
  
Several hours later, Galadriel led Pippin back out. "He's back," she said. "He can see now too, but he wants to keep it a secret so he can surprise his friends."  
  
"Okay," Elladan said. "Pippin, let's go." They both mounted Asfaloth, and rode back to Rivendell. 


	12. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or places, except for Dolenandúnêion.  
  
A/N: By the way, 'tangado haid' means 'hold your positions'. This is the ending. I'm not too good at endings, so this probably will be the worst chapter of them all. :) Oh well :)  
  
They soon reached Rivendell, and Pippin jumped down in front of the other three Hobbits. He bowed. "Hey guys!"  
  
Suddenly a horse came galloping in. Dolenandúnêion jumped down. "I have decided to stay here for a short time," he explained. "I'd like to visit this Shire."  
  
"Woohoo!" Pippin said. "Let's go! Now!"  
  
"No, no, no, little Hobbit," Aragorn said. "We must wait. Elladan and Elrohir insist on having a small celebration."  
  
"No, I don't want to go! I want to go home!" Pippin said. "I want to go NOW!!!"  
  
"Peregrin Took! You're acting like a child!" Merry said.  
  
"You forget, Merry, I AM a child!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Pippin," Dolenandúnêion said. Then he starting speaking so that only Pippin could hear him. 'Elladan and Elrohir did this for you. Why can't you just stay one night? You've got all eternity ahead of you.'  
  
'You don't know that!'  
  
'Pippin, hush. Keep your mouth shut, enjoy the food they have prepared for you, and go home later. Understand?'  
  
"Yes," Pippin grumbled aloud.  
  
"What?" Merry looked at him funny.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he said, smiling. "Sorry guys, I was acting like an idiot."  
  
*Later that night, after the feast  
  
Dolenandúnêion and Pippin were walking along the river, talking.  
  
'So how do you like being able to see again?'  
  
'Nice. It's nice actually being able to see things like Gandalf's fireworks. And like when my friends are talking, you can actually tell if they're joking.'  
  
'Must be nice. You know, I've never once been able to do those things.'  
  
Pippin turned to look at Dolenandúnêion. 'You're blind?'  
  
'Yes. But it's not so bad. I can 'see', if you know what I mean.'  
  
'I don't.'  
  
'When I think about something, I can't actually see it, but I know where it is, and how to get there. That's how I could ride from the Grey Havens to Rivendell. I can 'see' the way, even though I can't see. Do you understand?'  
  
'Yes. Why didn't I get something like that?'  
  
'Because, you didn't need something like that. You know that.'  
  
A/N: Like I said, bad ending. Oh well. Please review! 


End file.
